


50 Sentences: Bruce and Tony

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Bechdel Test Fail, Bisexual Bruce Banner, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Canon Crossover, Conversations, Deaf Clint Barton, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Romance, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Past Bruce Banner/Betty Ross - Freeform, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Set: Beta.





	50 Sentences: Bruce and Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Avengers.

1 – Walking

He can tell Bruce has plans to continue walking the earth, but he’s not going to just easily accept this.

2 – Waltz

Tony make his irritation at Bruce staying in a hotel instead of coming straight back to the Avenger compound when he gets back known, and when he tries, “I wasn’t just going to waltz in unannounced,” Tony makes it clear the compound is for them all, no announcements of arrival required.

3 – Wishes

Bruce wishes he could be as open as Tony wants him to be, and Tony wishes he weren’t jealous of Betty Ross getting to see sides of Bruce he likely never will.

4 – Wonder

One day, Rhodey is watching Tony and Dr Banner, and he finds himself wondering exactly how long Tony’s been in love with Banner and why he hasn’t noticed it sooner.

5 – Worry

The Hulk doesn’t worry him (he knows Tony in a suit can take him), but watching how oblivious Banner seems to Tony’s feelings, he feels a sense of dread and pity for his friend.

6 – Whimsy

After the Make-A-Wish foundation contacts them about a little girl wanting to meet them both, Tony insists on a paper crown matching hers, and she climbs up on a sitting Bruce’s shoulder to put it on Tony before they have their tea party.

7 – Waste/Wasteland

They deliver the other crowns she made to the rest of the Avengers, Pepper, and Happy with the explanation, “She was going to throw them away,” along with, “Hey, I was thinking, our next photo op, we should show off her talent.”

8 - Whiskey and rum

Tony slowed his drinking down considerably when he was with Pepper, and when she sees him turn down an offer of some whiskey-and-rum combo Natasha has created in favour of a fancy latte before sitting down with his arm slung across Bruce’s shoulder, she smiles and lets more of her reservations about them float away.

9 – War

Once when Tony is drunk, he talks about his past as a weapon’s manufacturer, and Bruce says, “We both profited from war, Tony; if not for war causing such poverty and confusion in certain countries, I wouldn’t have been able to effectively hide in them, and there wouldn’t have been desperate people in need of medical help, willing to give what little food, clothes, or money they could spare.”

10 – Weddings

They go to a wedding together, and Tony finds himself imagining marrying Bruce and wondering what their wedding would be like.

11 – Birthday

“I understand a surprise birthday party might not be a good idea, mostly, because, Romanov has made it clear she’ll have me disappeared if I even try to throw you one, but c’mon, buddy, you’re having a birthday party, got it?”

12 – Blessing

Bruce spent so long viewing the other guy as a horrible curse that realising, if not for him, Bruce might not have ever been blessed with Tony Stark’s friendship and love is hard for him to wrap his head around.

13 – Bias

Ever since a roar jolted Tony out of dark nightmares to find himself safely on Earth’s ground, Tony’s looked favourably on the Hulk, and Bruce will never admit it aloud, but sometimes, he worries Tony prefers Hulk to Bruce.

14 – Burning

A fever in combination with the reactor has Tony’s body literally burning up, but Bruce is there to keep him stabilised.

15 – Breathing

Sometimes, Tony wakes up and has to count the rises and falls of Bruce’s chest before being able to get back to sleep.

16 – Breaking

“Afghanistan was torture, but I needed to break, or I was never going to change and become a better person, never going to find you, never going to have what I had with Pepper,” Tony quietly tells him one night.

17 – Belief

Everyone but Tony was surprised when Bruce showed up for the Battle of New York, including Bruce himself, and Bruce can’t understand how Tony had such a strong belief in a stranger.

18 – Balloon

“Balloons, yes or no for your party, big guy?”

19 – Balcony

Hulk destroys a balcony on the Avenger compound, and Tony asks, “Are you sure you don’t subconsciously want something redecorated, Bruce?”

20 – Bane

Tony dedicates himself to being the bane of Thaddeus Ross’s existence, and it takes a long time for certain people to realise Bruce Banner is his motivation for this.

21 – Quiet

Tony can rarely stand quiet, and although it sometimes terrifies Bruce, there are times he craves it.

22 – Quirks

“So, we both have quirks; that doesn’t mean you should keep trying to leave every time there’s a little bit of friction,” Tony exasperatedly declares.

23 – Question

“Can you even wrap your head around the idea that me and you might be forever, Bruce?”

24 – Quarrel

It’s gotten to be a familiar quarrel between them, his reserved nature and willingness to simply walk away and Tony’s attempts to get him to open up and not leave with when the first hint of trouble between them appears.

25 – Quitting

There are times Bruce does sincerely consider ending things between them for good, but then, he takes in Tony’s beautiful eyes and smile, listens to him talk and laugh, and he knows, if you love someone and they make you happy, you should, at least, try to make them happy back.

26 – Jump

Tony is disappointed at Bruce’s firm refusal of a bouncy castle for the party.

27 – Jester

The world at large is used to Tony Stark being a jester, but Bruce is one of the few who sees how vulnerable he can truly be.

28 – Jousting

“You and the other guy are not going to joust, Tony.”

29 – Jewel

He bought Pepper a beautiful diamond ring when he planned to propose, and when he decided to ask Bruce, he made a ring that would fit both him and the Hulk.

30 – Just

“If you aren’t willing to give forever a real chance, let’s just end things now, Bruce.”

31 – Smirk

Bruce thought Tony’s smirks were his actual smiles until Tony smiled properly at him.

32 – Sorrow

On Bruce’s birthday, Tony receives a letter from Steve saying, “I miss him, too, and I hope we’ll both see him again someday.”

33 – Stupidity

“I need you to help me write an open letter making clear the utter stupidity of a certain elected official, big guy.”

34 – Serenade

“You don’t know that certain music might not calm Hulk down.”

35 – Sarcasm

“I see you’ve handled things with all your usual level-headed tact and grace,” Tony comments to Thaddeus Ross.

36 – Sordid

A tabloid speculates on Iron Man and Hulk, and Tony comments, “This is so tame I’m half-tempted to tell them what all I want to do to you and have you do to me.”

37 – Soliloquy

“Tony, you’re not going into a soliloquy about our sex life to a tabloid.”

38 – Sojourn

Bruce comes to the Avenger compound, and Tony thinks of projects to keep him engrossed so that he’ll, at least, stay until Christmas.

39 – Share

“Tony, you can’t share a Nobel Peace Prize with someone; you and Bruce will both receive one,” Pepper explains.

40 – Solitary

“I get that you’re used to the solitary lifestyle, and I’ll try to give you space, Bruce.”

41 – Nowhere

“But I need you to understand: The days of you having nowhere to go are over.”

42 – Neutral

It’s easy not to blame either Tony or Pepper for their breakup, but the truth is, he’s in love with Tony, and he can’t help but sometimes wonder if maybe this means that one day-

43 – Nuance

Bruce knew on an intellectual level there must be more nuance to Tony Stark than meets the eye, but he was surprised at realising how complex of a man Tony really is.

44 – Near

After Thanos’s strike, when Tony gets back to Earth, he drags Bruce to his house and deposits Bruce in the bedroom nearest his.

45 – Natural

“I can’t change your opinion on Hulk, but I object to you calling him unnatural, because, I had an arc reactor, Clint has hearing aids, Natasha and Steve both have advanced human abilities due to their serums, and last time I checked, you didn’t have any problems with the fact you need reading glasses or judge anyone who needed pacemakers, mobility devices, or constant medicine.”

46 – Horizon

Tony remembers the hug, and he wishes he’d fully returned it and savoured it before he ended up off-planet with Thanos looming in the horizon.

47 – Valiant

“Hulk’s pretty much fearless, but you, you, big guy, are brave; trust me, over the years, I’ve learned the difference,” Tony says.

48 – Virtuous

Pepper is not amused by him sending gallons of Hulk-a Hulk-a Burnin' Fudge to Thaddeus Ross, and he responds, “Sharing is a virtue, Pep.”

49 – Victory

Bruce barges into Tony’s room with, “I’m sorry, but I’m borrowing some of your shirts, your robots decided to...”, and Tony considers this a major victory in getting Bruce to interact with him as more of a friend instead of just a friendly science partner.

50 – Defeat

He declines Tony’s offer to have a Science Bros day out, and Agent Romanov says, “You’ve gotten to a point where you think that letting anyone in is conceding defeat to something, but take it from someone who’s learned this: You’ve already been defeated, Dr Banner, and the only way you can rise up again is if you start dismantling that mindset and work on forming genuine, long-lasting relationships.”


End file.
